


痴儿剑

by 19900101



Category: Original Work, 百合 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19900101/pseuds/19900101
Summary: 师妹撞到了脑子，自醒来就只知师姐和剑。





	痴儿剑

师妹撞到了脑子，自醒来就只知师姐和剑，不能离开师姐，武学却精进：混沌中剑式清明避于无可避击于无可击，世界其它部分则如棉絮大雾。脑子虽清醒身体却反应不过来，时间流逝无观念，如在梦中，一切模模糊糊需花大力气才能保持注意力及表达，行走动作如在雾中难以着力。所幸卸剑时总还记得反过来先递剑柄。  
师姐本就中意师妹，得师妹如此特殊待遇又心酸又心痛。虽现下能随意亲近拥抱却总似猥亵幼儿，心内矛盾不已，不时怀念活泼机灵的师妹，虽亲近无门但师妹自身闪闪发光自信飞扬前途无量，如今门内流言蜚语人情冷暖，替师妹不平心痛。  
一日师妹醒来，世界清晰又明亮，还没反应过来就见师姐推门进来，屋外阳光和煦柔光打在师姐的侧脸上，一时看呆了。师姐早已习惯师妹傻呆呆的样子，kuakuakua几步奔到床前将师妹圈进怀里，顺手就开始顺毛毛，师妹在温暖的怀抱里震惊到目瞪口呆，一觉醒来梦想成真莫不是我脑子撞坏了？！脑子里嗡鸣一片没听清师姐说了什么，继而胸前感受到一阵凉意，师姐把她睡衣给剥了一半。师妹呆滞的望了一眼自己雪白的前胸，又抬眼去看师姐。师姐专心致志给她解扣子呢，忽然注意到这人满脸通红眼波流转的盯着自己看，莫名的也慢慢涨红了脸，手上的动作也停滞了。两人相顾无言沉浸在对方的眼眸里，直到一阵风吹来师妹打了个哆嗦才双双惊醒，师姐手一抖就想抽回去却被师妹牢牢拽住。“你、你好啦。”“别走！”两人齐齐开口，（师妹告白），两人不管不顾抱在一处，好半天才想起来害羞，光天化日衣衫不整抱在一起，哎呀，羞死人了！依依不舍的分开，（各自都在心里暗暗回味不想分开），收拾好了出门见长老，发现两人都面色绯红春意昂然一看就有情况，遂决定假托师妹不适回房关门滚成一团。  
第二天出门又是温柔坚韧师姐和机灵多情武学天才师妹，只是这痴儿剑就此失传。据称痴儿之境无我无物，平日扰人心神的多余之物通通不被感知，剑式剑势乃至气的流动都纤毫毕现仿佛先知先觉，时间也仿佛被无限的拉长，心头仅有一点清明。然则师妹痴症既解，以其心思灵巧再无可能复刻痴儿剑。长老欣慰又遗憾的捋着胡子，喃喃自语道，“醒了好，醒了好，唉，醒了好。”下山的两人相视一笑，携手走向高清全彩1080p的世界。

大纲，或许会写或许不。

**Author's Note:**

> 一心一意超帅的。


End file.
